Pokemon: Revalations
by PikaForce
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock reunite in order to stop Team Rocket's nefarious plans...but all they have to go on is a note from a person called L.T. When Ash vanishes, the gang teams up with Lance to find him...but they may find more trouble than they can take.
1. Prologue

_This is my first Pokemon series, taking place between when Ash leaves Johto and begins his Hoenn journeys. The prologue is the first of many parts I hope to be adding. Please forgive the short length, as it is only a prologue ;) Oh, and I'd better tell you the approximate ages of the characters:_

**Ash Ketchum: 12-13 years**

**Delia Ketchum: 38 - 39 years**

**Misty Waterflower: 12 1/2 - 13 years**

**Brock: 16-17 years**

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

The sun shone softly through the lace curtains in the Ketchum home; the wind billowed in the light draperies, tossing them this way and that. Down the hall, the sound of clacking shoes sounded briskly. As they came closer, a shadow fell across the hall, then an auburn-haired woman appeared. She strode down the sunlit hall and stopped at a door, frowning slightly. "Ash! How are you doing in there?" Delia's voice floated over the gurgling sink and the _hiss_ of the shower within to reach her son's ears.

"Fine, Mom," said Ash tiredly. "Almost done." His hands worked steadily through his Pikachu's matted yellow fur, rubbing the grime of several days' dusty journeying down the tub drain. He wiped his own dripping, dark hair out of his brown eyes and concentrated still harder on bathing his Pokemon.

"Okay." The caring mother paused for a moment, noticing the dejected note in her son's voice. "Come down whenever you're ready," she said, a tender note in her tone.

"Sure thing, Mom." Ash's fingers ached from all the scrubbing, but that wasn't the only thing that was aching…the real sore spot was within him. He winced, trying to block out the memory of his friends' emotional departure that morning. That would have to wait until he was free to be alone, to contemplate on the parting. Had he been ready to leave them? It was all so…_sudden_.

"_Pika_?" The mouse Pokemon's ears twitched dreamily, its eyes half closed.

"Ya like that, Pikachu?" A small smile flickered across the Trainer's features as he scratched his beloved first Pokemon behind the ears.

"_Pikachupi_!"

Ash grinned. "At least I still have you with me, buddy." Lifting the little mouse carefully out of the tub, he towel-dried his hair and then scrubbed Pikachu with a soft cloth.

Yes, he would have more time to think about the day's events later…alone.

___________________________________________________

"_Mmmm_. Mom, this is delicious!"

"Thank you, dear." Delia beamed at her son. He had grown so much since he had started on his journey…and even since she had gone to visit him recently at the Johto League Silver Conference. And yet – she bit her lip – something seemed different, too - and she wasn't sure she liked it. Her mind flashed back to when he had first arrived home that afternoon.

_Ash knocked at the door, softly at first, then more insistently._

_The latch clicked; the door swung open with a _creak_. "Hello?…Oh, Ash! Honey, it's you!" Delia rushed forward to embrace her son. "How have you been? Why are you back home so soon? Come in!"_

_She watched him like a mother hen as he entered the tidy house. "Hi, Mom," her son said. His smile didn't reach his voice – or his eyes. They looked slightly empty._

_"Come and eat lunch! Oh, and hello to you too, Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon leaped into its Trainer's mother's open arms. In a moment of joy, Delia reached out and included Ash in the hug also._

_"Thanks, Mom." To his mother's surprise, Ash seemed to be unable to speak much. "It's good to be home," he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly._

But did he really believe that?

Delia blinked, rushing back to the present as Ash asked hopefully about dessert. _Now that's like the Ash I know!_ "Of course!" she said happily. "I always keep some…just in case." She giggled.

After dinner, Ash asked to be excused early and went to bed promptly, ignoring his mother's questioning (and maybe worried?) glance as he washed up. Finally, he could recount the day's events…and yet, was he almost afraid to?

The covers felt cool and light. With the window open, it was almost as if he were a little boy again, smelling the fresh night air and wishing he were sleeping under the stars like a real Pokemon Trainer. It smelled like freshly mown grass…it smelled like the beginning of his journey, before Misty and Misty's bike and Brock and the Kanto and Johto Leagues…those people and events, and all of the countless adventures they'd had together.

How did they feel about leaving him? He knew how he felt about leaving them…Ash felt his throat tighten, and he rolled off of his bed and began rummaging through a battered cardboard box next to his ancient TV set.

"_Pika pi_?" Pikachu scurried to his Trainer's side and contemplated the various video tapes, now strewn across the carpet, with a cocked head.

"Professor Oak's tapes, Pikachu. That was before we teamed up…before I had my first Pokemon." The dark-haired Trainer carefully selected a tape from the myriad and inserted it into the VCR, which hummed loudly in protest as he pressed "Play".

"_Welcome to Professor Oak's Pokemon Spot. Today we will be learning about Choosing Your First Pokemon…"_ Ash leaned back and watched the tape he had seen so many times that it was ingrained in him. Pikachu curled up at his shoulder as he sank back onto his pillow.

"_…Now, Bulbasaur is a good choice for a beginning trainer…"_ What were Brock and Misty doing right now? Probably cleaning and training at the Cerulean City Gym's pool, respectively. Ash grinned, picturing the two in opposite roles. Misty _cleaning_? As if. And Brock had an affinity for Rock-types. He'd never train in the pool…

"_…Charmander is a powerful starting Pokemon, weak to Squirtle but strong against Bulbasaur…_" Would they remember their adventures together? They'd had so many…almost too many to recall…through all sixteen Gym Badges, all the tournaments, the many losses – and victories.

"_…Finally, Squirtle is an excellent starting Pokemon; it's very easy to raise…_" Which Pokemon had he originally wanted as his starter? Was it Charmander? No, it must have been Bulbasaur…or Squirtle? Ash's hand dropped gently beside the bed, and the remote bounced harmlessly off the carpet. _Professor Oak's Pokemon Spot_ droned on as the Trainer and his Pikachu drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________

_Rrrring! Rrrring!_

"Bulbasaur…Charmander…Squirtle…" Ash twitched in his sleep.

_Rrrring! Rrrring!_

"…Pikachu…HUH?" The boy nearly fell out of bed. "I got it, I got it!" He snatched the phone from the cradle clumsily and pressed the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Ash! ASH! Is that really you?"

"Tracey!?" Ash, flabbergasted, held the receiver several inches from his ear. _Tracey!_ Memories from the Orange Islands came flooding over him like a river.

"Ash? This _is_ you, right?"

Ash recovered and replied hastily, "Yeah, it's me. What's up? How's it going for you?" He rubbed the bleariness from his eyes. It was really Tracey!

"It's going great! I'm still with Professor Oak, as you probably guessed." Ash could hear his friend chuckle. "How are things for you? How are Brock and Misty?"

Ash sobered. "They're…not with me anymore," he muttered.

"_What_?!"

"Yeah…Misty had to take over the Cerulean Gym for her sisters, and Brock left too."

"Oh."

The line was silent for several seconds, then Tracey spoke up brightly. "Hey, the Professor has a note for you from somebody."

"Who's it from?" Ash was distracted from his regret by curiosity. Surely anybody sending him a note would know that he was busy on his journey and was hardly home?

"We don't know, it's just marked _L.T._"

"Whoa. Well, I guess I'll come over tomorrow to pick it up."

Tracey sounded bemused as he said, "Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours, then."

"Huh?"

"Ash, it's nearly five in the morning."

"What?!" Ash glanced at his clock. "Why'd ya call me so early?"

"I just now heard from the Professor that you might be home – he said he went to see you at the Silver Conference."

"Yeah, he did. Well, I'm really glad you called, even at this hour -" he glanced at the clock again and chuckled, "- but I guess I better get some sleep now."

"Okay. See ya later!" Tracey sounded satisfied as he hung up.

"Bye!" Ash set the receiver back on the cradle happily. As he settled back down under the covers, he made a victory fist. Tomorrow he began a new set of adventures!

…Little did Ash know how right he was.

_______________________________________________

_Please comment; I'd love comments/critiques!_


	2. The Letter

**Pokemon: Revelation – Part One**

"…Well, Ash, here it is."

Sunlight streamed through the high, arching windows of Professor Oak's Pokemon lab. As dust motes circled the air above them ("Tracey, when was the last time you dusted in here?" Oak admonished), Ash Ketchum reached out and took the thin note from the Pokemon Professor's hand.

_L.T._ The handwriting danced across the leaflet before Ash's eyes. _L.T._

"Ash, open it!" His friend Tracey Sketchit nudged him impatiently. "We can wonder who it's from later!"

"Okay, okay," chuckled Ash, carefully unfolding the note that Tracey and the Professor had been keeping for him.

_Ash,_

_If you have received this note, you must seek out the Rockets and stop them. _**_You_****_ cannot do it alone._**_ You must combine forces with whomever you choose; I trust your judgment. I cannot reveal too much in case this letter should fall into the wrong hands, but I will tell you this: Go to the city where the power of the mind is greater than the power of the body. Good luck. I wish you well._

**_Do not go alone._**

**_L.T._**

There was silence for several drawn-out, tense seconds.

"Whoa," Tracey whispered. "It's like one of those notes you see in mystery stories."

"Whoa is right," muttered Professor Oak. "Ash Ketchum," he said, turning an about-face and looking the Trainer in the eye, "I think you've got some work to do."

"R-Right, Professor."

_Whoever sent me this note is in for it!_ Ash angrily brushed through the thin pages of a phone book. _How am I gonna find someone when all I've got to go by is "_L.T._?"_

Footsteps behind him made Ash jump, even though he was so busy grumbling that he almost missed them. It was the Professor. "For you," he said, thrusting a wireless phone at Ash. Ash mumbled something about _stupid phone book,_ and _ridiculous,_ and _where's Brock when you need him,_ and then reluctantly took the receiver. "Hello?" he said, still half-muttering.

"Ash Ketchum! Is that how you talk to an old friend?"

Open-mouthed, Ash gaped a moment before exclaiming, "_Misty_?"

"Who else?" Despite her tone of general disdain, Ash could tell from years of experience that the youngest Cerulean Sister was pleased at his reaction.

"What's up? Why'd ya call me?"

"Silly! _I_ didn't call you, Professor Oak called _me_!"

"What-?" said Ash, then bit his tongue. Misty already thought he was slow as it was. Of _course_ the Professor would call her; he knew that Ash would want to make plans with her for the journey to the city where the mind is stronger than…

"Ash, did you hear me?"

"Uh…what?"

"Ugh!" Ash could hear a clatter in the background. "Um, Misty…what are you doing?" he said tentatively.

Big sigh from the other end of the line. "I'm _trying_ to cook a decent meal for myself, but without Brock," she said, her tone filled with frustration and just a bit of soft sentimentality, "It just doesn't seem to work out."

"I know." Ash sighed even more heavily than his friend. "Nothing does."

"It's ridiculous," said Misty dryly. "We've only been apart a day, and yet…" she softened.  
"Yeah. I know."

Mentally searching for a brighter subject amidst the silence, Ash said, "Y'know what? Today I got a note that the Professor was keeping -"

"He told me about it." Misty sounded thoughtful. "Something about a city were the mind is stronger than – than the body, right?"

"Right. And," Ash said in a small voice, broaching the subject that they had both been secretly waiting for him to bring up, "it said…not to go alone."

There was a long silence before Misty spoke. Then, finally, her voice came over the line. "If you go, I'll come," she said resolutely. There was a big crash on her end, and Ash guessed that she had slammed down a pot lid in a display of determination.

"Really, Misty? I-I'm not even sure if _I'll_ go."

"_Are you kidding, me, Ash Ketchum_?" The boy flinched from the receiver. "We've been through _tons_ of stuff, and you're telling me that you wouldn't want to team up and go on another _adventure_?"

"Well, if you really want to…"

"Of course I do! Now, who's coming to who?" she said briskly, as the sound of running water gurgled in the background.

"What d'you mean?" said Ash, mystified. He waited, but there was nothing on her end but clanking dishes. "MISTY!"

"Sorry…what? Oh, that. I meant something along the lines of _Are you coming to Cerulean_ or _Am I coming to Pallet_?" That red-headed impatience surging forward again. Ash realized he had missed it.

"Wait a sec…" he said suddenly, realizing something. "Misty, who's gonna watch the Gym while you're gone?"

"Aw, I'll get someone to do it. Ash," she said with another _bang_ from a pot for emphasis, "if the Rockets – Team Rocket – are up to something, this may be bigger than the Cerulean Gym – than any Gym."

"Misty, this is _Jessie_ and _James_ and _Meowth_ we're talking about…"

"No, goofball! Not them, the entire Team Rocket Corporation! Don't you remember what they did to the Valley, and Mewtwo, and the clones, and the spring water? They could be doing that all over again!"

Ash remembered, all right. "Well, I guess I'll come to Cerulean…but wait!" he cried as sudden inspiration hit him.

"What?"

"If you come here, we can both go to Pewter and get Brock!"

"Ash, sometimes you're brilliant!" said Misty admiringly. Ash, slightly red in the face (and awfully glad that Misty couldn't see him because of it), said, stammering slightly, "S-so, are you coming up here then?"

"Sure."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Ash huffed. "_When_ tomorrow?"

"I dunno, morning I guess. Maybe nine, if I start early."

"See you then?"

"See you then," said Misty happily, and with that they both cut the connection, each feeling a little flustered – and extremely satisfied.

"Are you sure you have to leave again - so soon?" Delia was in an overstuffed chair, folding clothes. Her warm gaze was directed at her son (as usual), and it was filled with concern (also as usual).

Ash sighed. "Yeah, Mom. I told you, the note -"

"Yes, I know about the note, Professor Oak showed it to me."

"Well, then, you understand why I have to leave, and _soon_." Ash leaned forward earnestly in his chair, his hands clasped together. His eyes were determined and eager, the early morning light from the window glinting in them.

"I don't understand why it always has to be _you_ who does these sorts of things, though." Delia, a little flustered by the prospect of her only son's rather sudden departure, looked down at the shirt she was folding. Pikachu was perched on the chair above her. "It's just so…dangerous."

Ash stifled a sigh of frustration. "Don't worry about me, Mom. Brock and Misty will be with me."

"_Pikapi Pikachu!_"

"…and Pikachu," added the Trainer, grinning.

"I know, but three young people – and a Pikachu" Delia added as Ash looked sidewise at his Pokemon, "are not much better than just one."

Ash frowned. "It's a whole lot better than nobody trying to stop the Rockets," he pointed out. "We've done it before; we can do it again."

"Well, I know there's no use stopping you…" Delia trailed off as a knock sounded on the door.

Ash's heart pounded. _Was it her?_ He opened the door – and was nearly crushed by the force of Misty's hug.

"Ash! And Mrs. Ketchum! How are you?" The youngest Waterflower drew back and beamed at Ash's mother.

"Great, thanks, Misty." Delia stepped back thoughtfully as Ash and Misty began to talk, firing questions back and forth and talking of the journey ahead. She walked to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on a snack for the two Trainers, trying not to think of the danger they might well be facing. Glancing back into the living room, she saw them poring over a map on the floor, still talking earnestly. _They sure are happy to see each other,_ she thought bemusedly as she fingered her chin, allowing an amusing thought to enter her mind. _I wonder…_

"Mom, we're ready to leave now. We'll stop by the Professor's before we go very far," said Ash, turning from Misty to hug his mother.

"Misty, watch over him for me, will you?" said Delia, her falsely stern tone rising over her son's head. "For goodness' sake, Ash, be careful for once!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum. I'll watch him," said Misty haughtily. She ducked to avoid a _thwack_ on the head from Ash.

"See you two around!" Delia laughed and waved as the two ran down the porch steps, across the lawn, along the path, down the road…

"…Good luck, Pokemon Master!…" Delia Ketchum's voice faded into sweet spring silence as Ash and Misty jogged down the path, then eventually slowed to a walk. Pikachu poked its head out of Ash's backpack, yawned, and popped it back in.

"Get a good rest, Pikachu," murmured Ash as they directed their course to Professor Oak's lab for some last-minute pointers. "You're gonna need it…"

Dusk was falling as Ash and Misty trooped down the muddy road. It was riddled with potholes, and occasionally one or both of them would trip over a concealed one, only to pick themselves up again wearily and keep on tramping, tramping, tramping to Pewter City.

"Almost there…?" Misty asked hopefully, glancing at the map held in Ash's slack hand.

He dragged the map to eye level and mumbled, "I think so." Neither of them had been this tired in a long while – the last few weeks of their journey had been spent solely at the Johto League Silver Conference, battling at the stadium, qualifying for the next round, preparing for the next match, or just hanging out. Now, their eyes scanned the terrain longingly. Several more painstaking minutes passed. Then…finally, a light! Then two, then several, and finally, unmistakable even in the mist, was Pewter City.

"This is it!" Misty dragged her feet through the bog-like road, the thought of a warm bed and a hot meal allowing her to run on afterburners. Ash, stumbling along slightly behind her, was equally hopeful.

The lights blinked softly at them, and rain gently fell on their heads (or hat, in Ash's case), but the Trainers' exhausted sights were set on the reddish glow of the Pokemon Center's main light, shining across the wet road and creating reflections on dripping windowpanes and slick cobblestones. They ran faster and faster, their feet slapping painfully on the road, and with a last burst of energy they fell through the Center's glass doors and began to shake some of the water from their clothing. Togepi, Misty's baby Pokemon, woke up from its cozy nest in its 'mother's' bag and began crying for food.

It was a very messy, rainy, muddy, sloppy, and (thanks to Togepi) loud cluster that met Nurse Joy as she entered the Center's main room.

"Can I help you?" the Nurse asked kindly. Before either of the Trainers could answer, she had evaluated their condition and was fluttering off to get some towels. While Ash and Misty stood dripping and shaking and trying to stay out of the way of the door, Nurse Joy started the showers and unlocked two rooms for them.

Misty glanced up and sighed with relief as she saw the Nurse hurrying toward them, thrusting towels into their limp hands and scooting them off to the showers.

"It's good to be back in Pewter," murmured Ash in Misty's ear, and his partner nodded emphatically as they walked towards their bathrooms.

"It sure is," she said lethargically after a moment, fully ready for a dip in the tub and a comfy bed.

After they were clean and dry, Ash and Misty said goodnight and began settling down in their separate rooms. Ash plopped down and instantly fell asleep, with Pikachu (also having had a bath) settled in the crook of his arm. Misty, however, couldn't sleep right away. She sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the rain. Startled, she blinked as the moon shone through a break in the clouds, and the light streaming through her window cast an eerie luminescence over everything. Togepi was curled up on her pillow, fast asleep.

_Why, then, can't _I _sleep?_ Sighing softly, the redhead dragged her bag onto her lap and began rummaging through it. Like Ash had two nights before, she looked for something that reminded her of the beginning of her journey through two vast regions. _Aha!_ Her fingers tightened around a burnt and twisted metal bar, a piece from her broken bicycle that she had kept for two years. Why had she kept it at all? She was always resenting that her beloved bike had been fried by Ash and Pikachu…wasn't she? What would've happened if they _hadn't_ ruined it? Misty fingered the bar, tilting it, watching the moonlight flicker softly

on the patches of red paint that were still intact.

"Misty? Misty, wake up!" Ash knocked impatiently on her door.

"Mmhmm…what?"

"Misty! C'mon, let's go get Brock!"

In a flash, Misty jerked out of bed, remembering exactly where she was and why she was there. Pewter City, to get Brock, to stop Team Rocket. Right. She pulled on a sweatshirt, noting the chilly wind that blew outside her window. Her arm bumped against something hard and cold on the bed, and she hurriedly tucked the bicycle bar back into her bag, scooping up Togepi also. "Coming!" she called, her voice revealing her disgust. "Can't you wait for one second, Ash!?"

_Boy, she's cross this morning._ Shrugging his bag across his back, Ash stood outside the door in a huff until the redhead burst out the door, dragging a startled Ash with her.

"Hey! Wait – thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash managed to give Nurse Joy an unsteady smile as they ran by and out the door, but his face turned dark as a storm cloud when he turned back to Misty, who was still pulling him along. "What was that -"

"Hey! Hey, no fighting, you two!" A familiar shape was leaning against the Pewter Gym's door. He was resting nonchalantly with his arms crossed, and his face was pleased as he called to them in his old "let's stop the arguing" tone.

"Brock!" Misty let go of Ash (much to his relief) and pelted towards their Gym Leader friend, embracing him as he met them halfway.

"Hey, Misty! Ash!" Brock high-fived Ash ("Do guys _ever_ hug each other?" Misty wondered) and stepped back to look at them a moment. "The Professor called me up earlier to tell me about all the stuff that's been happening. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get -"

"Brock! Where are you going -? Oh." A girl about Misty's age with long brown hair and tanned skin popped her head out of the Gym door. As she jogged towards them, Ash and Misty realized that she was toting a much smaller version of Brock along with her. Only Brock seemed at ease as she stopped before the trio, gazing at them uncomfortably and glancing down at Brock Jr. every few seconds.

"Well, guys," said Brock finally, "this is my younger sister Ruby." When Ruby gestured towards Little Brock, her older brother smiled and added, "and this is little Markus."

"Aww! He's so cute, Brock!" Misty moved towards Markus, and he eyed her for a suspicious moment. But then he grinned (almost toothlessly) and held out his arms to her. After a moment's hesitation, Ruby let go of his pudgy hand and he clambered into Misty's arms.

"Are – are you leaving now, Brock?" Ruby glanced resentfully at him.

"Yes, I'm gonna have to, sis." Brock put an arm around her and squeezed her. "Jade can watch things here while I'm gone, so you won't have to worry -"

It was the wrong thing to say. "Worry? Who, _me_?" said Ruby sarcastically. She looked her brother full in the eye and said, "Don't leave us again so soon. The others may not mind so much, but…but I…I do mind." She seemed to think for a moment, then a small smile lit her face as another option came to mind. "Please take me with you, Brock. Please?"

Brock turned away. "Ruby, I…"

"_Please_, big brother?" She clasped his hand tightly.

"I don't know…what would the others think?…" Even Ash could see that Brock was weakening.

"Brock…please, _take me with you_."

A long, long sigh escaped the Gym Leader's lips. "Okay, Ruby. You always were my favorite -"

"Oh, thank you, Brock!" Ruby embraced him tightly. He smiled, pretending to gag behind her back. Ash laughed; Misty did not.

"Well, let me just put Brock Jr. – I mean, Markus," said Misty hurriedly to a slightly bewildered Ruby, "in the Gym -"

"I'll come with you," Ruby said. "I need to grab a couple of things first."

Brock turned on her suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Brock, I won't invite any of the others to come. I'm just telling Jade; she can break it to them later. I promise." Brock nodded reluctantly.

"She's really coming?" Ash stared after the dark girl as she reentered the Gym. "Is she a Pokemon Trainer? Can she battle well? Is she really your favorite sibling? Does she know what's going on? It's pretty dangerous -"

Brock laughed. "Yes, she's a Trainer. I'll let you decide for yourself whether or not she's 'good.' Gosh, I don't know if she's really my favorite; there are so many to choose from," he said, which garnered a laugh from Ash. "Ruby has a general idea of what's going on, but we can fill in the details later -"

"- not that we have many details to go on," interrupted Misty, who was followed closely by Ruby, carrying a heavy pack.

"Too much stuff, Rube." Brock frowned at his younger sister. Misty shot her an unforgiving frown, shrugging her own light bag across one shoulder.

"Okay." Ruby dragged herself back into the Gym, and several minutes later reappeared with a much lighter load.

"Good girl. Now, are we ready?" Brock clapped his hands decidedly. "great, then let's…" He trailed off, ending in a groan. "Oh no."

Ash had whipped out a Pokeball and Ruby had done the same.

Misty sat down, knowing that once Ash had his heart set on a match, there was really nothing anybody could do but wait it out. Also, almost despite herself, she wanted to see how Ruby measured up against Ash.

"Three-on-three. Knockout style." Ruby was all business.

"Deal." After a moment's thought, Ash selected a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Pokeball, GO!" In an instant, his Bayleef appeared before him and was pawing the ground eagerly.

"Go, Quilava!" The fiery little Pokemon appeared before its Trainer, blowing flames from its back. "Quilava, use Rollout!" cried Ruby.

"Bayleef, dodge!" The leafy Pokemon barely avoided the whirling mass of heat that struck out at it…

"Please, Ash, win this," Misty whispered.

Brock glanced at her reprovingly. The redhead sat, unrepentant.

_How will this turn out?_ Both Brock and Misty wondered, neither knowing, but both sensing that their team had just expanded to include one more member…


	3. A Worthy Opponent

**Pokemon Story – Part 2**

"Bayleef, no!" Ash gritted his teeth in frustration as his Pokemon fell to the ground, defeated. "Not bad," he muttered to his opponent.

Brock's sister, Ruby, grinned. "I could've told you I wasn't too bad in advance," she said, her dark hazel eyes glinting.

"Well, there's no need to now, 'cause here comes…Noctowl! I choose you!" Ash clicked open and tossed another Pokeball into the sky, releasing his second Poke-partner.

Ruby eyed the beautiful bird Pokemon from glossy head to plumed tail. "Wow. Nice," she murmured. Recovering quickly, she pointed a finger at the bird and

shouted, "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"

A tunnel of fire erupted from Ruby's Quilava and engulfed Noctowl, but Ash kept his cool. "Use Gust to blow it out!" he shouted. His Pokemon obeyed; the fire swirled harmlessly into the air and dissolved.

"Quilava, return!" Ruby recalled her Pokemon. She paused to think a moment. "Go, Ponyta!"

"Another fire Pokemon, huh?" Ash called.

"You bet," Ruby shot back. "Ponyta, use Fire Spin!"

"Dodge, Noctowl!" The beautiful bird soared far out of reach of the flames. "Good job! Now…use Confusion!"

Noctowl's eyes glowed, and Ponyta began to rise slowly but surely into the sky, kicking helplessly.

"No!" Ruby cried as her Pokemon hit the dirt, too exhausted to continue.

"Not bad, Ash," murmured Brock on the sidelines. Misty, beside him on the ground, shouted, "That's how you do it!"

Ash grinned cockily at them.

Ruby glared at Misty and then at her opponent. "Go, Quilava!" she cried, her voice filled with determination. The Pokemon appeared again, but Ash managed to dispatch its flames with a flurry of Flying-type attack combinations. As Ruby returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball, she grimaced. "Alright, Ash. You're pretty good, but let's see you take this – Houndoom, let's go!"

As the dog-like Pokemon appeared and began to pace like a cat towards the middle of the makeshift battlefield, Ash shouted, "Noctowl, use Confusion!"

Nothing happened.

"Psychic-type moves don't affect a Dark-type Pokemon!" said Ruby rather smugly. "Houndoom… Faint Attack!"

Instantly, the dog-like Pokemon disappeared and reappeared again, striking out with tooth and claw at Noctowl. With a final screech of defeat, Noctowl tumbled out of the sky. In a flash, Ash slipped out his Pokeball and returned it before it hit the ground. "You did fantastic, Noctowl. Take a rest." Then he spun around and shouted, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"_Pipikachu!_" Ash's first Pokemon and long-time friend raced to his side, electricity shooting out of the pouches in his cheeks. His small stature and cute personality belied his power.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" A jet of flame hurtled towards the small mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Agility! Dodge!"

"Use Faint Attack, Houndoom!" _It's a hit again!_ Ruby thought. The mouse stumbled, caught off-guard. "Finish it!" called the girl, looking heartened.

At that moment, Ash called his last, best hope to the heavens. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"_Pi – ka – CHU_!" A gigantic bolt of lightning erupted from Pikachu and landed squarely on its target – a now-fried Houndoom.

"Houndoom?" said Ruby very quietly. Her Pokemon lay still. One second…two seconds…

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner, with Ash as the winning Trainer!" said Brock, the impromptu referee.

"All right! Pikachu, you were amazing!"

"_Chu Pikachu,_" replied the little Pokemon modestly in response to his Trainer

Ruby, her eyes narrowed as if scrutinizing Ash, stuck out her hand. "Good match," she said slowly, a sly grin spreading across her face. "It won't happen again."

Ash grinned back and returned the handshake.

"All right, all right, break it up!" called Brock teasingly. "It's time to go! If we leave right now, we might be able to make it to Cerulean before it gets too dark."

They didn't make it. The rain came down, at first light and then gradually shifting into a downpour. Like the previous night, the Trainers scampered through the puddles with their eyes peeled for city lights, but eventually Brock beckoned everyone over under a dripping Pomeg tree.

"Guys," he said tiredly, "I think we'll have to camp out here."

His comment was greeted with a chorus of "Aww"s.

"I know, I know," the Pokemon breeder replied placatingly, "but we're only about halfway there by the looks of things, and tomorrow we'll get there in good time to scout out the area and-"

"-and maybe fill me in on exactly what's going on here?" Ruby glared at her brother in mock-angry fashion with her arms crossed. "I have a right to know as much as anybody!"

Brock made an exaggerated smoothing gesture with his hands and replied, "Easy, there, dear sister. You'll know soon enough." Brock laughed, and Ruby soon joined in.

Ash chuckled. Misty _harrumph_ed.

It was late at night, but again, Misty couldn't sleep. She found herself trying harder than ever to figure out what the clues in Ash's note had meant, and so far ("…what with all the _distractions_ we've been having," she muttered with a glare at Ruby's sleeping form) they hadn't even tried to figure out anything.

Misty turned over and over in her sleeping bag, half-wanting to just sleep and half-wanting to stay up all night and impress everybody with all the things she'd have figured out by morning. She decided on the latter after careful consideration, not to mention the steady drops of water from a tree branch that would've kept her up all night anyway.

Well…she had to start somewhere. "Hmm," she said softly to herself, "the city where the power of the mind is stronger than the power of the body. What in the world does that mean?"

_Yes, and what in the world is she talking about?_ One of Misty's companions stirred in their sleeping bag, one ear cocked for more.

"Well, at least I know it's a city." Misty muttered. "But I can't think of any Johto cities that fit the bill." Her shadow was dimly outlined against the leaves that enclosed her, and her shadow bent over and stroked her shadowy chin thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, her companion's ear opened wider. _Brock didn't tell me anything about _this_ part of that infamous letter Ash got…_

Tapping a finger to her chin, the redhead muttered, "Well, how about the Kanto cities? Pallet – well, it's actually a town, but there's still Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean…well, goodness knows my sisters don't score well in the 'power of the mind' category…"

_What _is_ she talking about? Lying here waiting to find out is getting me nowhere._

"…Vermilion, Celadon, Saffron…Saffron! I've got it! _Saffron_!"

_What's the deal here? _"Huh? Got what?" Ruby gave the first indication that she had been awake, startling Misty.

The youngest Waterflower jumped about a foot as she heard the all-too-familiar voice in her private mutterings. Instinctively, she spun around, whacking a branch that showered a heavy entourage of water onto her red head. Spluttering and shaking, she began to scrub her hair dry with her sleeping bag. It was her way of settling herself. As she rubbed, she looked daggers at the other girl. "None of your business."

"And why not? I'm on this adventure too, aren't I?"

Misty didn't answer; her jaw tightened.

"Aren't I?"

"In the letter," said Misty, her teeth gritted, "it says to look for the city where the power of the mind is -"

"- stronger than the power of the body, right?" Ruby darted a glance at Misty's scowling face and backtracked. "Sorry, sorry. I overheard you."

Silence from the other end of the line.

"You were saying, about the letter and the city…?" Ruby offered after an awkward (at least from _her_ perspective) silence.

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess you heard what I said about Saffron?"

Ruby was relieved to hear the slight lift in the redhead's voice, and she decided to play it up a bit. "I also heard something regarding your sisters' lacking IQs?"

The two suppressed their laughter in their now-wet bedclothes.

After recovering, Ruby pressed, "So, what about Saffron?"

"You know who the Gym Leader is, right?"

"Sabrina. Of course."

"Well, of course, she's a user of Psychic-type Pokemon." Misty shivered at the dilemma that she, Ash, and Brock had encountered as a result of Ash challenging Sabrina's Gym.

"I see where you're going with this." Ruby chewed a fingernail thoughtfully.

"My point exactly."

Another silence, this one more comfortable. Then Ruby asserted, "So you think we should go there first? To stop Team Rocket, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ash was telling me how many times you guys have fought them."

Misty's mellow, agreeable mood dimmed just a little. She'd been talking with Ash a lot today.

"He told me how many times you've helped send them 'blasting off again'." Silent amusement rocked her voice.

Suddenly, Misty couldn't think of a time when she'd been more agreeable. Ash had remembered, and that was good enough for her. She shifted so that she was lying on the relatively dry side of her sleeping bag and settled back on her elbows.

"So…tell me what it's like having ten other brothers and sisters? I only have three, but they're all psychotic. 'Like, Misty, like _when_ are you gonna get up and help us fix dinner? We, like, can't do _anything_ in the kitchen!' Unfortunately, I didn't inherit any cooking talent, either."

Ruby laughed, although at the last minute she stifled it beneath a pillow. "Well, the only ones of mine that are insane are the older, more 'mature' ones…"

The two talked late into the night, finally agreeing to sleep and wait to share their solved clue with the guys in the morning.

_Maybe she's not so bad, after all,_ they each thought as they snuggled deeper into their mostly-dry sleeping bags.


	4. Rising Treachery

**Pokemon Story – Part Three**

The air was muggy and the trees dripped with warm water as the four Pokemon Trainers – Ash, Brock, Misty and Ruby – approached Cerulean City.

"I'm bushed," Ruby mumbled as buildings began to appear in the mist. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

"What? No way! It's only eleven o'clock in the morning!" Ash cried. "C'mon, it's not that bad out here."

His Pikachu, however, begged to differ. Its cheeks were crackling with electricity stored up due to the wet weather, and it looked miserable. "_Pikapika, chuuuu_."

"You too, Pikachu. It's not even lunchtime yet!"

"For Ash, it's always lunchtime," Misty muttered in an aside to Ruby, who giggled. Ash whipped around and glared at them, Misty especially because she was the usual troublemaker.

"You'd better not move so fast, Ash Ketchum. You only ate _seven pancakes_ this morning. You need to conserve your energy," said Misty, tongue in cheek. She and Ruby began to crack up.

"Eggheads," muttered Ash, walking a little faster along the road.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You ate three eggs too, didn't you?"

Even Brock had to smile, but when Ash turned to glare at his only male companion, the Pokemon breeder smoothed his face. He had become good at it over the years that he had been traveling with Ash and Misty.

"We're here!" said Brock brightly, nudging Ash on the shoulder. "Cerulean City."

"Wow," Ruby breathed. "Look at all the fountains. And that must be the Gym!"

"You mean you haven't been here?" Misty demanded as they passed the Cerulean Gym with a large Dewgong emblazoned on the front. It was Misty's home, and she could hardly imagine that anyone living as close as Pewter City might _not_ have seen it.

Ruby shook her head as a negative, a rueful smile playing on her lips. "I was home with the little ones while Brock was gone. In other words, I had no life during that period, and before that my older brothers and sister wouldn't let me go that far by myself."

"Well, you've got a life now!" said Misty the tour guide, leading her friend around the local shops and detailing on what they sold and who had the best deals.

"I'm glad they're getting along," Brock said quietly to himself. _I was afraid that they wouldn't. Misty can be so…choosy at times, at least when it comes to who she can trust._

"What, Brock?"

"Nothing, Ash. I'm just afraid that the girls are on the verge of a shopping spree."

"Well, I'm going to move them along."

Brock chuckled. "You do that." He couldn't help but wonder how Ash was going to accomplish such a feat.

"_Ash!?_" Brock gazed at the Trainer in disbelief as he came running back. Ash had left to chase the girls in the same manner minutes before.

"H-help me, Brock! They're torturing me!" Ash was sopping wet, and there were several burn marks running the length of his clothes.

"I guess the ladies can shop whenever they like, huh, Ash?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ash grunted as he came to a shaky stop. "And quit laughing."

Three Weeks Later

This was it. She just wouldn't take any more. She couldn't.

She, Misty, was officially fed up with Ash. She had been annoyed earlier on this trek, plenty of times, but this was the last straw. He thought he knew his way to Saffron, but of course he was holding the map the wrong way, or maybe he had created his own just for kicks. It certainly wasn't beyond him.

"Ash, let me see the map!" Misty said, her voice striking out like a snake looking for a fast kill.

"No!"

"Oh, yes, you will, Ash Ket -"

"STOP!" Ruby swiveled in her tracks, a hand on each of them to hold them apart. Misty looked as if her fists were ready for action, and Ash appeared ready to scream.

"Calm down, you two. Can't you hold on a sec while I look at the map?" The map crackled as she took it from Ash's clenched hand and unwrinkled it.

"Hmm…we're only five miles away from Saffron. Let's move." She shoved the map unceremoniously back into Ash's arms and took Misty firmly by the hand. "Come on."

Saffron City's towers loomed against the sky; their flashing lights were somewhat subdued in the afternoon light flooding through the trees.

"So…what are we looking for?" Ruby asked, reaching instinctively for the letter in Ash's backpack pocket. They were all travel-worn and were scrambling for the nearest Center, but Ruby couldn't help but hope that at least they'd get another clue as to what they were supposed to be doing before long.

"The note doesn't say. I've looked." Ruby glanced at Ash as he spoke and started to look anyway, but when Misty nodded in reluctant agreement with him she gave up.

The Pokemon Center was crowded. When the four Trainers finally reached the front desk and healed their Pokemon, they were surprised when Nurse Joy told Ash that he had a letter waiting. She said it had just come in the morning's mail, and it gave clear instructions to destroy the note if Ash had not come to retrieve it by the same night.

The black-haired Trainer gulped. It had been a close call. To top it off, he had a spine-tingling feeling as to who exactly had sent the letter.

"May…may I see the letter, Nurse Joy?"

With fumbling fingers Ash flipped the envelope and read the shimmering black letters inscribed on the front.

_L.T._

Nurse Joy hadn't opened it yet, to Ash's relief. His companions crowded around him as he read in a voice shaking with excitement.

_Ash and company,_

_You have reached the correct city in time. I commend you. Go to the warehouse beneath the sunlit arches. You will find your – challenge – awaiting you there. I wish you the best of luck. __**Stay together**__._

_~ L.T._

Sunlit arches…sunlit arches…where could they be?

It was getting late. The sun shone on the towers, turning them crimson and wrapping them in a sharp light. Ash's eyes ached from constant looking, and they burned from exposure to the sharp red glow.

"Ash…" Misty's voice had a note of hope in it.

"What, Misty?" Brock's voice was hoarse and his legs dragged. He knew the others weren't in much better shape.

"Oh…nothing. It's just that those curving pillars look like they're on fire. Could that be…?"

The minute Ruby looked at them, she knew. "Oh, Mist!" she cried, hugging her friend. "You've got it!"

The redhead looked pleased. So…what now?"

"I dunno," said Ash , leaning tiredly against an arch. In an instant he was gone, vanished into the rock.

Brock did a double-take. "Where'd he go?" he half-yelled.

Misty spun around, shading her eyes with a hand. "I – I don't know," she said, her voice rising through an octave. "Ash. Ash! _Ash_! Where are you?"

Ruby gripped her arm.

"Right here," said a voice that sounded distant and metallic. But it was so faint that the threesome couldn't hear it.

"Well," said Ruby quietly. The birds were still singing as if nothing could be awry in the world, and the wind rustled gently in the tree boughs. "I guess this means we're going in."

"Guess so," Brock sighed. He took a deep breath and said to Ruby, "Grab my hand."

Misty instinctively clutched at Ruby's tanned palm, suddenly wishing that her own skin wasn't so pale. It looked as white as a lily against Ruby's dark complexion, so like her brother's.

"One…Two…Three…GO!" Brock jumped with as much momentum as he could muster toward the rock – and nearly broke his nose.

"YEEEOW!" he hollered, clutching at his nose. As he let go of Ruby's hand, she crashed to the ground and sent Misty down also.

"Yeow is right," muttered the redhead, rubbing her sore hip. "Brock, did you break something?" she asked after wallowing in her own pain for a moment.

"I don't _think_ so."

"I don't think so, either."

"Ruby? Is that you?" Misty cocked her head at the strange voice. "But it doesn't sound like…" Her voice trailed off and squeaked out the last word. "…Ruby."

It wasn't Ruby at all. It was a man, tall and dashing with thick red hair that spiked artfully around his face. His brown eyes were warm and questioning.

Ruby spluttered. "Of all the -"

"Lance!" Misty cried. "Oh, Lance, you've got to help us! Ash fell down this hole, and -"

"I saw." His calm voice silenced Misty. "Don't worry. I know another way."

"Some other way," Ruby muttered.

The subway was very dark; the lack of people made Ruby wonder if it was closed. The darkness seemed almost tangible as the group proceeded farther and farther into the shadows.

"Lance," said Misty, and her friends noted that there was a touch of nervousness in her voice, "is the station closed?"

_My question exactly,_ Ruby thought with amusement.

Lance didn't look back, but answered tersely. "Yes."

Another long silence stretched across the subway station.

Ruby sighed softly to herself, holding in her trepidation. _I don't know why this "Lance" character is so tense and anxious, but I don't like it. I feel like we're walking into a -_ She glanced behind her to make sure that no one was waiting in ambush. - _Into a trap._

"I wish Ash was here," muttered Misty, unable to keep quiet any longer. "He has a Charizard that could light the way – if it could even fit into the station." The mental image of Ash desperately shoving (or attempting to shove) his Charizard through an opening way to small for it made her smile.

"Good idea, Misty! Quilava, come on out!" Even Ruby's confident call to her Pokemon was hushed, as if the dark, echoing station was a sanctuary.

The flames on Quilava's back were sufficient to light a clear, strong path ahead of the Trainers as it walked ahead of them.

Is it just me or is that shadow…moving? Misty bit her lip, averting her eyes. She knew she had an overactive imagination at times, and a dark subway station with dangerous criminals potentially nearby was a perfect opportunity for her mind to roam.

At that moment, Lance jerked his head, grabbing Misty's attention. He mouthed the word "stop", and she obeyed. Brock noticed and did too. But Ruby, lost in her own thoughts, kept walking.

"I said stop!" Lance hissed, throwing out an arm to halt her. Ruby glared up at him, but saw that his eyes were full of concern.

Suddenly, Ruby realized that the station seemed even more ominous than before, and her sixth sense was screaming, _Danger! Stay alert!_ To Lance, the girl spoke out of the corner of her mouth in a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Recall Quilava. Now. Team Rocket's close."

Brock's sister obeyed. "Return, Quilava," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Good. Now don't move." Ruby could see Lance's hand shaking slightly. She suddenly realized that all of his fear and tension was coming to a climax. Her heart jumped and skipped one, two beats, though she didn't know exactly why.

Footsteps echoed softly, softly through the station. Louder and louder.

Lance sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this," he said. "But it has."

"Domino," said Giovanni, "secure the coordinates for those sniveling Trainers."

"I'm on it."

"Excellent." The man was tall and gaunt, with high cheekbones and sharp eyes that glinted with some hidden desire. "What would I do without you, 009?"

The blonde Team Rocket Administrator smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I'm flattered, Giovanni." Her white-gloved fingers flew over the computer keys even as she spoke.

Giovanni leaned back in his leather swivel chair and sighed. He had decided long ago to humor 009, or Domino. She was valuable to his "line of work" and did her best by far with abundant praise. _But then, who doesn't? _ A ghost of a smile flickered over the Team Rocket leader's sharp features.

His bored gaze lingered over the screen, taking in four Pokemon Trainers appearing as green dots on the radar, and before long Domino had them locked into position.

"Send the squad. We need more Trainers to add to our collection."

"Right away, sir." Domino hit the intercom button and passed on a series of quick, precise messages regarding Rocket Squad Unit 117.

"Very good, Domino." Giovanni spun around in his chair, facing the curly-haired Admin. "How is our guest doing?"

Domino smiled slyly. "Feeling right at home, I would think, sir."

"Good. You may go. I'm sure the Ketchum boy is sorry he ever walked in on our plans. You may go now."

"Yes, Giovanni."

The head of Team Rocket stirred his glass of water idly, never taking a sip as he thought about the future of Team Rocket. Yes, he needed to keep his Administrators loyal, at least for now. Then they would see.

He sighed again. _Yes, indeed; who doesn't work hard in exchange for a little praise?_ A small, malevolent smiled curved his pale lips.


	5. The Marble House

_First of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed _Pokemon: Revelations. _I really appreciate it, and for the rest of you, thanks for reading and the more reviews the better! ;) _

_Second, I just want to say that this is where the action really starts. Sorry that it took three other chapters and a prologue to get to this point, LOL. And we may just find out the secret identity of L.T.…_

_~Poke'balto_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ash Ketchum tried to catch the eye of the Team Rocket grunt who was dragging him along, rather unceremoniously, to his unknown destination. The man in black refused to meet Ash's fiery brown eyes, staring stoically ahead. Ash huffed.

_Someone, anyone, tell me what's going on here!_ Unfortunately, the Rockets couldn't hear his thoughts, and they had threatened him whenever he spoke a word. So he fell into step with them, glaring angrily around him but keeping pace.

_This is kidnapping! This is – it's against the law! Why aren't they being stopped?_ Ash crossed his arms and slowed down rebelliously, but he was soon shoved forward.

"Stupid Team R -" Ash started, his anger bubbling forth.

"Shhh!" the grunt behind him hissed.

Ash gave him a cold stare.

"No, no," the man in black stuttered. Ash cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that -" he lowered his voice even more. "- I can help you if you -"

"Shut your traps!" called the Rocket Admin leading their group, Rocket Squad 167. "Da boss will fire all of you if you peep! And I'll see to that…personally!"

The ranks grew quiet.

Ash dared sneak a glance at the man behind him, but the stoic look was back on the grunt's face. Maybe he was going insane. Yes, that was it. Imagine, a member of Team Rocket betraying his own Team!

Yes, he was indeed going crazy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Landon's never gonna let me live this down."

Lance muttered the words under his breath as the Trainers were marched farther down into the tunnel.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked in a hushed whisper. The Rocket grunts only seemed interested in surrounding them and preventing their escape; they could talk their heads off for all the grunts cared.

"My little brother," Lance replied in a low voice. "He wanted to come along on this mission -"

Many different thoughts, most of them conflicting, surged through the redhead's mind. She started in on the first one that came to mind. "Lance, you didn't tell me you had a -" Misty's voice cut off sharply as her mind worked. She leaned over to whisper in the Dragon Trainer's ear her most pressing question.

"Lance," she said, "what's your last name?"

He looked askance at her. "Thorne."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Landon paced back and forth relentlessly across the carpeted hotel room floor.

"Where is he?"

Lance had been paging his brother regularly, every half an hour, using his Pokegear. But what had he heard in response during the last two hours? Nothing.

"Is he okay?"

Had he found the Trainers he had been so desperate to find?

"…Or did Team Rocket catch him first?" Landon couldn't take it any more. He snatched his Pokegear off the desk, despite his brother's warning to _never_ attempt to page him back.

Landon ran a hand through his dark hair and muttered, "Here goes nothing." He punched

in Landon's number on speed-dial.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You…_you're_ _L.T._!?"

Lance Thorne frowned. "Who's L.T.?"

Misty felt like crying in frustration. She was tempted to just sit down on the dirty flagstone floor and never get up again. She was stuck in a dark subway, Ash could be anywhere in Kanto ("_If_ he's even still in this region," she muttered darkly), and Lance Thorne wasn't L.T. There was no point in going on, it seemed.

"Just…a person we've been trying to find," Ruby said as calmly as she could to answer the Dragon Master's question.

Lance nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, but Ruby noticed that he cast Misty a concerned glance before leading the way once again.

Brock, who had hardly spoken since their journey into the subway began, put a supportive hand on Misty's shoulder. She gave him a shaky smile in return. "I'm okay," she whispered.

The Team Rocket Underground Operation was built as an extension into the railway station.

_So that's why the subway's been closed,_ Ruby thought. The dirt-splattered tan walls, cutting off abruptly just inches above Lance's head, dropped out and gave way to sleek black marble walls, ending in a toweringly elegant arch that appeared to be hundreds of feet high.

Misty leaned close. "I've heard that the Rocket Leader is very rich. He probably paid some black market dealer to close the station and list it as 'under construction.'"

Lance nodded his agreement. "Technically, it _has_ been under construction, Misty." He was relieved that she seemed to be feeling better.

Suddenly, his Pokegear began to vibrate in his pants pocket. He did his best to ignore it, as it might attract the Rockets' attention, but as the vibrations became more and more frantic he was forced to wrap a hand around it to reduce the noise. Lance flinched as a grunt narrowed his eyes at him, but the Trainer kept his eyes icy and staring straight ahead.

_If you act like you have no emotion, they can't see your emotion,_ he told himself over and over again.

Still, the Pokegear vibrated.

Brock, who had noticed Lance's plight, covered for him by pretending to trip on a crooked flagstone. The girls ran forward and cried out variations of, "Brock! Are you okay?" over and over.

Lance flipped open the device and pressed the TALK key. "Hello?"

"Lance?" The voice was very familiar – and extraordinarily unwelcome.

"Landon!" hissed Lance. "Why are you calling?"

"You haven't updated in over two hours."

"I told you -"

"Look. There's no time for this. Do you need help?"

"Of course n -" Lance broke off as he gazed at Brock, who was doing an excellent job of feigning a sprained ankle, and at the girls, who were gushing over him as the Rockets looked on impatiently. While entertaining, it wasn't the most welcome sight. Obviously, the grunts were about to make Brock get up and the posse move on.

"…Lance?" The voice on the other end of the line was hesitant.

"Yes, I could use a little help," Lance replied tersely. A moment later he mentally slapped himself for admitting, if only to himself and his kin, that he needed assistance.

Judging by his voice, Landon was properly shocked. "O-Okay. I'm on it. Saffron, right?"

"Right. Probably in Celadon's hills by now, though; the ceiling in here is too high to still be the underneath flatlands of Saffron."

"Gotcha. Bye."

"Bye." Lance clicked the Pokegear shut and slipped it back into his pocket. Realizing that it would look odd if he didn't help Brock like the females had, he stooped and hoisted the Gym Leader to his feet, throwing an arm across his shoulders to support him.

"Thanks, Lance," said Brock, croaking convincingly as he pretended to limp.

"No, thank _you_, Brock," Lance whispered; he really was grateful. Thanks to Brock, he'd been able to communicate with the one person who had a chance of getting them out of this mess – his brother Landon. The only question was, would he be able to make it in time?

Lance didn't know if he wanted that question answered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bring them to me as soon as they arrive."

"Yes, Giovanni."

Team Rocket's Head stared at the computing monitor for a long while, deep in thought. How dare they enter into his private domain? And the fourth one…he was the Dragon Master, the heart of the Elite Four. He could be tricky to deal with…but no.

"Domino, have Squad 167 secure the hostages' Pokemon."

"I'm on it, sir."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Misty heaved a sigh that caught at her throat. She gulped to keep from crying in despair. It had all happened so fast…

The Team Rocket Admin ahead of the four Trainers jerked as if someone had snuck up on him. After a moment, he spoke tersely back into a miniature walkie-talkie sewn into his lapel. "Right away, sir."

_His eyes were filled with malice. Turning slowly on the spot, he pointed a long, thin, gloved finger at the children. "Gentlemen," he said, directing his comment to the runts who were anything _but_ gentlemen, "secure their Pokemon."_

_Those three words set the men in black into action. Several burly-looking grunts grabbed the Trainers' hands and twisted their arms back, preventing them from wriggling free. Other Rockets with skilled, quick fingers nipped their Pokeballs off of their belts, or else dug through backpacks to secure the red-and-white objects._

_Misty, Ruby, Ash, and Brock glared at their captors with narrowed eyes. Fortunately, the Admin seemed to get specific instructions not to mess with Lance. The Dragon-type Trainer's eyes glazed over in silent sympathy as he watched his fellow Trainers being robbed of their partners. He knew that there was nothing he could do. Attacking would be no use; they wouldn't be able to escape in time even if he was successful._

"_No! _PIKACHU_!" Ash screamed, jerking the others' attention back to the situation at hand. His eyes clouded with desperation as he struggled with the grunts to get to the little mouse Pokemon._

"_Pikapi Pikachu! Chuuu!" Pikachu cried back to his Trainer. One of the grunts found Pikachu's dusty Pokeball in Ash's backpack and forced the yellow mouse into the capturing device._

"_Excellent," muttered the Admin, his face lit by a malignant smile. He muttered something into his microphone and continued on his way. The other Rockets followed, as did the defeated Trainers. Even Lance felt helpless. He knew that the order to have his Pokemon taken would also be given before long – it would just be executed by a more skilled task unit. He would just have to fight it with everything he had._

_A small moan caught Lance's attention as the group reluctantly continued walking. "No…" Ash murmured, pulling his cap over his eyes and staring at the floor. "I won't let it end like this…I won't…" Even the Dragon Master had to look away from the young Trainer in his grief._

_But there was nothing Ash could do to save his Pokemon…nothing at all… _

Misty jerked back to the present. Those last ten minutes had been torture. "Great. Not only are we stuck here in this black hole, we don't have our Pokemon anymore," she murmured, swiping an arm across her nose.

Ruby patted Misty's arm, though a little stiffly. She too was feeling the weight of the situation. "We'll get them back," she whispered. "Right now, I think you should go talk to Ash."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Misty walked towards her longtime friend. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she was trying to cheer up Ash regarding his obvious loss of a best friend? She didn't know, but she forced her hands to stop shaking as she walked in step with him. As a result, neither of them moved very quickly.

"A-Ash…" Misty placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Ash gave her a withering glare. _Do I look okay?_ It seemed to say.

"I know. Mine are gone, too. Staryu…and Psyduck…" the redhead forced a laugh.

Ash actually smiled! Misty gave herself a mental pat on the back. "I'm sure gonna miss him," she continued sarcastically.

"Of course you will – you do right now," Ash said, with a bitter edge to his voice.

He was right. She did miss the goofy duck Pokemon already…Misty calmed herself, trying a different tack. "What's wrong, Ash? Usually when Team Rocket gets Pikachu, you just say something like 'Don't worry, Pikachu! I'm coming!' and we run all over Creation until we find it again."

No smile lit the Trainer's countenance now. "It's like you said, Mist. This isn't Jessie and James and Meowth we're talking about. This is _the entire Team Rocket Corporation_."

_Curse me and my big mouth!_ Misty sighed heavily.

To her surprise, Ash smiled again. "It's not your fault, Misty. You were right. It's true, and there's no denying it. But you _are_ right about one thing." He pushed her playfully. "This is the part where I say this: Don't worry, Pikachu! I'm coming!"

"Oh, Ash." Misty shook her head, but her heart felt warm. "You goof."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Espeon, come out!" Landon's voice was hushed. He was crouched on the ground at precisely the spot that, fifty feet below, the Team Rocket Underground Operation – TRUO – entrance lurked.

The sleek violet creature appeared in a burst of red light, its dark eyes glowing affectionately. "_Espeon! Espee!"_

"Shh!" Landon reprimanded his Pokemon. Espeon hissed, the crimson orb on its head glowing fiercely.

He stroked its head, and it purred grudgingly. "Sorry, baby girl." The sleek Psychic-type was definitely his special pet – and he had trained it to an almost unbelievable amount of poise and control over its mind and body. Years of hard work were invested in this Pokemon.

"Dragons aren't unbeatable. Espeon can take anybody," Lance's brother murmured, sliding his palm over its sleek head one last time before returning to the business at hand. The mission: to rescue the Dragon Master from the TRUO.

_First thing's first._ "Come out, Charmeleon!"

The fire-type monster quirked an eyebrow at its Trainer as it gave a sinister smile. Its teeth glowed faintly in the light from Espeon's orb.

"Espeon, lift Charmeleon into the air with" – Landon studied the distance up the side of the knoll – "Confusion." Depending on the distance needed, Espeon could use a precise amount of Psychic energy to control the situation. In this case, it was the energy needed to lift a Charmeleon several yards up in the air. A full-blown Psychic attack was not needed.

Espeon's deep eyes glowed, and the fire Pokemon was hoisted effortlessly into the air.

"Good work, Espeon.." The Pokemon gave its Trainer an affectionate glance without wavering its concentration. "Now…Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on the side of the hill! Concentrate on just one small area, okay?"

A small, intense stream of fire tunneled through the grass and dirt. After several moments, Landon began to despair…there seemed to be no sign of metal showing through the earth as he had been expecting…

"Alright, Charmeleon, call it off," the Trainer murmured disconsolately. "Looks like -"

But as he gave the incinerated area a closer look, peering on tiptoe up the slope, he could see something shining through on the other side. Sheet metal!

"Excellent! Okay, Charmeleon, Return. Good job."

"Espee? Espeon?"

"I need you for another moment, baby." Landon stroked the Psychic's head. "Now, carry me up to the burnt spot on the knoll!"

Before he knew it, he was crouched at a much higher spot in the grass, with his favorite Pokemon sitting several yards below him. "Espeon, widen this hole!"

Using its powers to move the chunks of earth away from the original hole, Espeon created a crawlspace large enough for its Trainer to squeeze through.

"Espeon, Return. You did great." Landon then called out his Charmeleon to burn through the sheet metal. Satisfied and confident that he would be able to fit through, he started down the hole – and knocked his head on something black and very, very solid.

"What in the…" Landon drew a finger down the dark, shining surface. "It's marble! Now what?" he groaned.

The only reply was the buffeting wind that caught at his hair and chilled him. Landon shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"I've just got to get to Lance…but how?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The man in black gestured with a gloved arm towards the cell. "Get in there."

"Who says?" Ash growled.

The familiar, sinister figure of the Admin materialized from behind the enraged grunt. "I say."

Misty placed a hand on Ash's arm. "Ash…please," she whispered.

_Only for you, Misty._ The thought popped into Ash's head without a second thought, which would have disturbed him if he hadn't already been in such a trying situation. He shuffled forward into the "holding area," as the Rockets were referring to their cage.

Misty shot him a grateful (and slightly relieved) glance, following him into the cell. Brock followed close behind, peering into the darkness, and Lance came last. There was no hope burning in his eyes anymore. He knew his Pokemon were soon to be stripped from him. But he could buy everyone some time…

"Hand over your Pokemon, Lance. Dragon Master." The Admin smirked.

Lance gave him a cold glance and removed one Pokeball from his belt.

"Surely you must be carrying more than one along with you."

Lance handed over another Pokeball.

"…And another?" said the Rocket, a smile lurking on his lips.

With a frown creasing his brow, Lance thrust out another ball.

"Hand them over, already!"

Three more balls were unclipped from Lance's belt, and he fondled each one in his long fingers before handing them over.

"Very good." Six balls. A Trainer could only carry six Pokemon with him at one time. The Admin let his smile show full on his thin face at last.

Lance started to turn away, hiding his anger. But the Admin placed a hand on his shoulder, which sent chills up and down Lance's spine.

"Wait." The Rocket stuck out his hand. "All unoccupied Pokeballs, please."

It was hard to control his fury. It he hadn't been working on controlling his feelings, on being poised for so many years, Lance would've exploded. He knew Landon would have.

He handed seven Ultra Balls over to the man. After glancing in the Dragon Master's satchel, the Admin smiled.

"Excellent," said the man, turning away briskly. "Until we meet again."

And then the five Trainers were engulfed in darkness.

"Does anybody have a light?" Ruby started to say, but before she could open her mouth a small blue flame appeared through the bars of the cell. It appeared to be aglow from a distance down a long hallway, but it enough to be able to see.

Down the hall, the Admin's voice came back to them. "Be grateful for small favors, Trainers." It ended in a malicious chuckle.

Lance waited several minutes for dramatic effect (he had always been a somewhat theatrical person) before whispering, "Yes, indeed, be grateful for small favors."

"Wha -" said Ash and Brock at the same time. The girls turned to him with mild interest. They had been talking amongst themselves.

"Go, Kingdra!"

The gang could hardly believe their eyes.

The blue seahorse Pokemon snorted softly, nosing for Lance's hand. He smiled, and it seemed to soften his angular face.

"Lance!" Misty hissed, as Ruby reprimanded him at the same time.

"How did you do that? That's against Training rules!"

Lance grinned. "I'm a good friend of Bill's."

Ash, his face frozen in shock for a second, soon shook it off and pulled a fist. "Great! Now to bust us outta here -"

"Shh!" Misty reprimanded him, and her hand strayed toward her red bag. "Togepi."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sorry." Indeed, all of the Trainers had forgotten about the small, pale baby Pokemon that had lain sleeping throughout the entire ordeal.

"It'll be hungry soon," Misty murmured, taking a bottle from her sack and balancing Togepi across her knees. "Wake up, baby."

It was a signal. The other humans got up, stretched, and began to settle themselves down, expecting to be in their little prison for a while.

All of them except Ash.

"Hey, guys…doesn't anybody wanna get out of here?" he half-whined.

A face was suddenly alarmingly close to his own. "Oh, Ash!" It was Misty, and she was getting into griping mode. He winced.

Misty grabbed his shirt collar, jerking him halfway to his feet. "Be patient, can't you? We'll be in here a while, so can't you just -"

Misty suddenly became alarmingly aware of the fact that Ash's face was only a couple of inches away. Struggling to regain her nerve, she swallowed and continued weakly, "Just have a little patience, won't you?"

"Only for you, Mist," Ash blurted, this time aloud. His face burning, he wished with all of his heart that he could take that back. But really, he reasoned wildly, even if he did want to take it back, did he wish it with _all_ of his heart?

The redhead broke through his spiraling train of thought. "What?" she whispered. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Nothing," Ash said lamely. He locked eyes with his best friend again, and he summoned his courage. "I just meant -"

"Yeah, Ash?" She sure could use that girlish charm when she wanted to, Ash thought. Her eyes were huge, and her hands were trembling. He knew it because they were resting on his knees.

"I can be patient!" he shouted, hoping that somebody, anybody, would interrupt.

It worked. Brock glanced over irritably and remarked, "Stop fighting, for the hundredth time!"

Sighing inwardly with relief, Ash moved away, glancing pointedly toward Togepi.

Misty, her eyes swimming, bent down to scoop up the baby Pokemon.

_Why did I do that?_ Ash thought guiltily. _This is going to be a long night._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had taken Scizor half an hour to crack the marble enough for Espeon to move it. Landon returned his Pokemon gratefully, tucking their balls into his belt before slithering down the craggy hole that they had created.

"I'm coming, Lance," he whispered into the darkness. _Even if it takes me all night – or longer._


	6. Card Tricks

_All right, things are getting interesting…and finally, a bit of shipping! Haha, I lost motivation part of the way through this chapter, and hopefully you can't tell…except for the fact that I just told you…oh, darn it. Ah, well…enjoy the story!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Landon's head throbbed. That last rock jutting out of the tunnel had been sharp. He rubbed his head with a grimy hand and grimaced.

He had come to the moment in his trek – and he was familiar with such treks – where it was all too easy to deem the mission impossible and just turn back – or if it was too late to go back, sit down wherever you were and wail. But he couldn't.

The stakes were too high.

_And after I've saved Lance, I have to go after those kids I've been writing to._

The thought sprang forward unbidden, and the young man leaned against a rock, feeling the overwhelming situation sweep over him. _Yet another thing I have to do!_

It was a struggle to lift his head and continue, but he thought of his brother and of the many ends that could befall him if he, Landon, didn't spring to his brother's aid…

The thoughts weren't pleasant, but it was enough to keep him going. Picking himself up (that is, getting to his hands and knees), he wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_When is this going to end?_

Lance stroked his Kingdra's head to clear his mind. It snorted softly and leaned into his fingers. He had had to "smuggle" it under Team Rocket's radar, but it had been worth it. The only other Pokemon that the five Trainers in the cell had currently was Togepi, a harmless baby.

Lance grinned wickedly to himself. _Kingdra, you're anything _but_ harmless. Now, as Ash said, to 'bust us out of here,' I'll need a plan…_

His Pokegear vibrated for the second time that day. Ash, Misty, Brock, and his sister Ruby all stared at him in the semi-darkness.

Lance didn't have to guess who the caller was. He picked up the device and pressed TALK. "Landon?"

"Hey." As Lance had suspected, it was his brother. He sounded utterly beaten; Lance didn't like the sound of that.

"What goes on, brother?" The Dragon Master said, forcing an upbeat tone into his voice while still trying to keep it hushed. He certainly didn't want Team Rocket surveillance finding out about his "illegal" Kingdra.

"I'm crawling towards you." There was no humor in his voice.

"Seriously?" Lance asked, without much enthusiasm. Crawling would take a long time.

"Yeah. Listen. I need to tell you something -"

Ruby suddenly jerked in alarm. "Someone's coming!"

Lance pressed his ear painfully hard against the receiver. "Listen, I've gotta go, my friend just told me that the Rockets are coming. I'll call you back."

_Friends? What friends?_ "Friends? Who -"

"No time. Bye." Lance slapped the Pokegear closed and slid it into his pocket again. "Kingdra, Return!"

Everyone huddled together in silence. A dark shadow passed by the cell, looming taller and taller as it approached the single light of cobalt flame that shimmered down the hall.

_Click, click, click,_ went the shadow's heels. But it didn't utter a sound.

Misty heaved a sigh after it went past, crawling back over the stone floor to feed her Togepi. Ash wanted to say something to her, to apologize for what he had said and done earlier, but…it was so hard. As much as they had endured together – Team Rocket, natural disasters, near-death experiences – this was perhaps one of the most stressful, and they were both feeling it.

Ruby sighed and looked between Ash and Misty. Something had happened between them in the last twenty-four hours, and she knew it. She just wished she knew exactly what.

Brock gazed at his sister from across the cell. He was worried about her. She had agreed to set out on this wild escapade, but he didn't think she'd realized just how wild it was actually going to be. _I don't think any of us knew what we were getting into._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sir, when should I bring them in?"

Domino leaned against the desk, a smirk evident on her lips. Those stupid, petty Trainers were going to get what they had been asking for…a confrontation with Team Rocket.

"As soon as possible, 009."

The blond Admin flashed a picture-perfect smile. "I'll step on it, Giovanni."

"See that you do."

Suddenly, the door behind them both beeped, indicating that a security card had been swiped. An instant later the tinted glass doors slid open smoothly, revealing the tall, dark figure of another Administrator.

Giovanni twirled a pen between nimble fingers. "004. Ace," he said shortly. "You have their Pokemon?"

The man shot his boss a crooked grin. "Got 'em, sir." He stepped forward and presented his boss with the much-desired Pokeballs.

Giovanni nodded at the tray beside him; Ace quickly set the balls in the tray. Turning back to the radar screen; Giovanni's brow furrowed. A dark green shadow was cast over his face in the glow of the radar screen.

Oblivious to her boss's dark mood, Domino giggled, covering her mouth with a white-gloved hand. "Good work, Ace – I mean, 004."

"Come here, you," Ace murmured in reply, placing a hand on Domino's shoulder. She giggled as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

They jumped apart as another Rocket strode through the door. The man's eyes darted over the two of them, and he gave them a disgusted glance. Domino had broken up with _him_ exactly three weeks ago.

The latest Rocket's thoughts were interrupted as Giovanni gestured toward the patrol monitor. "I want them in here for questioning. Now."

"Which ones do you -"

"_All of them!_" A fist jarred the control panel. The Team Rocket Leader's eyes flashed. "I have waited long enough to find out the meaning of this madness! _How_ did these incompetent Trainers get past our security system? _Why_ have they come? _What_ are their motives? I – want - _answers_!"

Giovanni could have spared his words, for the Admin was back out the door at the word 'madness'.

Domino glanced nervously from her boss to the door and back again. "I-I think I'll wait outside…to make sure that the Trainers actually come through the door." She hoped that Giovanni would overlook the fact that a high-security squad would be accompanying them.

Her boss appeared to be deep in thought; he raised a hand carelessly to let her go.

"Wait -" Ace did a double-take, then dashed after his girlfriend. "Wait for me!" He shot through the door before it closed.

Giovanni rolled his eyes. He was sick of this…foolishness. Soon he would be rid of them, be rid of them all. Yes.

He spoke into his microphone, tucked smartly into his crisp business shirt. "Send them in," he grunted. _I am so close to my goal. So close._ His fingers wandered to the tray holding the Pokeballs. He felt something like a label on one of the balls, and he picked it up with mild interest.

There was a lightning bolt label emblazoned on the front of the Pokeball.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They were on the move again, and Ash didn't like it one bit. At least twenty Rocket runts were marching on all sides of them, closing them in, and Ash noted with halfhearted amusement that they seemed to be glancing at Lance the most often. A couple of them appeared apprehensive, despite the fact that Lance supposedly didn't have any Pokemon with him.

Ash darted a quick glance at Misty, who still hadn't talked to him since the previous night. Her hair shone in the light from the torches of blue flame on the walls, creating an odd lighting effect that seemed to wash out her flaming hair. But it seemed that her hair wasn't the only thin that was washed out – her spirit was, too. She was looking dejectedly at the stone floor, and it hurt Ash to see her so…beaten. Had _he_ done that…to her?

Ash could feel the blood rushing to his face, disgusted at himself for doing such a thing. He was so stupid! Why hadn't he told her what had come to his mind as she had stared at him with her wide blue eyes? Why hadn't he told her that –

He cut off his thought abruptly, his face burning hotter than ever. What _did_ he want to tell her, anyway?

Ruby touched his arm, and he jerked slightly. "Ash," she muttered, "what's bugging you? Your facial expression has changed five times in the last five minutes."

Ash hung his head. "'Subtlety' isn't my middle name."

His friend chuckled. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ash glowered at her.

"Please?"

The dark-haired Trainer sighed; he couldn't refuse her tone of voice. "Well - I think I made Misty mad at me." Again, he couldn't help but peek behind him where the redhead was standing. Sure enough, she was still staring at the floor, her eyes glazed over as if her thoughts were far away.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but to Ash's puzzlement, she didn't seem totally surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I think I hurt her feelings last night."

"What did you say?"

All of a sudden the unit stopped abruptly, and the gang had their hands full just keeping themselves from crashing headlong into their "guards".

"Quiet back dere!" yelled a burly-looking grunt. He appeared to be the same one who had assisted their friend the Admin the previous night. "Da boss is waitin'!"

"I can hardly wait," Misty muttered sarcastically from behind Ash. He turned around to respond, hoping to redeem himself in her eyes. Misty stuck out her tongue at him.

_Wait a second…_Ash could've sworn that she'd winked at him, too. The whole room grew warm and a bit brighter.

"I'm ready," he muttered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aha, suspense! This chapter took a while to write, mostly because I ran out of inspiration three-quarters of the way through, and then I edited it a bit, and so…this is what you get.

_Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you liked it or hated it or something in-between, just _review_! It doesn't have to be tome-sized or anything, and it is __**greatly**__ appreciated. I'm hoping to get 20 reviews before Chapter Six is put up, or maybe even more…so help me out! Thanks again to all my readers!_

_-PikaForce_


End file.
